Verlust
by Silberbullet
Summary: Jemand muss gehen...


Willkommen zu einem weiteren meiner One-Shots! Hoffe er gefällt euch und lasst doch bitte ein Review da, wie er euch gefallen hat etc.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Verlust

Als der Alarm durch das Stargate Center schrillte sah General Hammond, mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch, von seiner Arbeit auf. Jetzt wurde eigentlich keines der SG Teams die sich außerhalb dieser Basis befanden zurück erwartet. Langsam erhob er sich um sich auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum zu machen.

Während er dies tat hallte die Stimme von Syler, die ein rein kommendes Wurmloch verkündete, durch die Gänge.

Bei dem betreten des Kontrollraumes wurde der General von Syler angesehen. „Es ist SG 1, Sir." Erklärte das Mitglied der Air Force. „Iris öffnen!" befahl der Texaner und beobachtete, wie sich die Iris des Stargates öffnete.

Wenig später stolperten Daniel und Teal´c durch das Gate. Beide machten einen ziemlich mitgenommen Eindruck. Die Brille des Archäologen hing schief auf dessen Nase und würde wohl neue Gläser gebrauchen, denn die hatten mehrere Risse. Außerdem trug er am linken Oberarm einen Verband, der bereits leicht rot verfärbt war.

Teal´c sah nicht ganz so lädiert aus, aber auch er hatte den einen oder anderen Kratzer.

Der Jaffa Rebell und Daniel sahen alles andere als glücklich aus. Hinter ihnen trat Colonel O´Neill durch das Stargate. Er hinkte und seine Klamotten hatten das ein oder andere Loch. Ebenfalls zierte eine Platzwunde seine Stirn.

Doch das was General Hammond und alle anderen im Stargate-und Kontrollraum am meisten erschreckte war der leblose Körper, den der Colonel in den Armen hielt. Es war Major Carter. Ihre Jacke wies im Bauchbereich eine deutliche rote Verfärbung auf. Sofort ließ General nach einem Sanitätsteam rufen und es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis Janet Fraiser in Begleitung von ein paar weiteren Ärzten auftauchte. Sam wurde auf eine Trage gelegt und Janet suchte nach dem Puls ihrer Freundin der zeigte das sie noch lebte. Finden konnte sie keinen.

Scher schluckte die Ärztin und nur mit Mühe konnte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrücken.

„Doc?" vernahm Janet dann plötzlich die leise und ängstlich klingende Stimme von Daniel Auch konnte sie eine leichte Hoffnungslosigkeit in seiner Stimme heraushören. Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Doch alle verstanden, was sie ihnen damit sagen wollte. Sam war tot.

General Hammond stand wie versteinert am Eingang zum Stargate Raum. Major Carter, die für ihn wie eine Tochter gewesen war, sollte tot sein. Das konnte nicht war sein. Er wollte und konnte es nicht begreifen. Jacob würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er das erfuhr.

Jack O´Neill gab keinen Laut von sich. Schweigend setzte er sich in Bewegung, ging an seinem Vorgesetzten vorbei und verließ den Raum. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten irrte er durch die grauen Gänge des Stargate Centers. Vor einer Tür blieb er schließlich stehen und als er sie öffnete stellte er ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung fest, das er im Trainingsraum gelandet war. Der Colonel legte seine Weste und seine Jacke ab und schlug unentwegt auf einen der hier hängenden Sandsäcke ein. Die Schmerzen die er nach einigen Schlägen spürte ignorierte er einfach. Irgendwie musste er seinen Frust und seine Trauer loswerden und wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Erst hatte er seinen Sohn Charlie verloren und jetzt Carter. Für die blonde Astrophysikerin hatte er mehr empfunden als es bei der Air Force erlaubt war, aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr da. Sie würde nie wieder kommen. Nie. Immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, das das Leben niemals fair war.

Daniel hatte Janet umarmt, die ihre aufkommenden Tränen mittlerweile nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Der Archäologe spürte, wie sein Oberteil nass wurde und Janet´s Hände sich fester in seine Jacke krallten, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen und mehr und mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass Sam Carter für immer fort war. Nie wieder würde er mit ihr über irgendwelche alte Dinge die sie von einem fremden Planeten den sie bereist hatten mitgebracht hatten reden können von lachen mal ganz zu schweigen.

Teal´c stand schweigend am Rand der Rampe die zum Stargate führte. Was er dachte oder fühlte konnte man ihm nicht anmerken. Doch auch er trauerte. Wenn auch auf die Art der Jaffa. Sein Kopf war leicht geneigt und seine Augen geschlossen. So zollte er Major Carter seinen Respekt.


End file.
